


Forget It

by hokage35



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Slash, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, minor sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: Today was his birthday and whilst Jude didn’t usually care so much about his birthday, this year he had a super sexy, famous boyfriend to spend it with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic. Hope you enjoy it.

Jude smiled widely as he woke up. He looked across at Zero who was still sleeping and knew that today was going to be great. Today was his birthday and whilst Jude didn’t usually care so much about his birthday, this year he had a super sexy, famous boyfriend to spend it with. 

Sitting up, he nudged the other man awake. Birthday or not Jude still had work and Zero still had practice to get to. 

“I’m up, I’m up,” Zero groaned as he shifted in the bed. He didn’t resist as Jude leaned down and kissed him passionately. “Not that I’m complaining but what was that for?”

“Today,” Jude answered. “I just have a feeling that it’s going to be a good day.”

Zero got up and stretched beside the bed. “Sure is,” he agreed. Jude felt a flutter of excitement in his chest. “It’s Friday and there’s no game this weekend which means I get to stay home and laze around with my number one man instead.” He beamed a smile at Jude before retreating into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

His happiness dissipating, Jude slumped down in the bed some more. Maybe Zero forgot? Or maybe birthdays weren’t a big deal to him? He did grow up in a foster home so maybe they didn’t get to celebrate. Jude managed to crack a weak smile moments later as a text from Lionel came through wishing him a happy birthday.

Stuck in a funk Jude got up, showered after Zero and got ready. He skipped breakfast, no longer feeling hungry. 

“You look a little down,” Zero commented as they got into the car. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Jude replied before starting the engine.

The drive was mostly in silence. It wasn’t till the parked the car and entered the arena before it had really begun to bug Zero. “Okay do I do something?” he fretted. “Cause you can tell me.”

“No,” Jude shook his head. “You didn’t do anything,” he replied leaving out the ‘that’s the problem.’ He leaned in and kissed Zero. “Enjoy practice. I’ll see you later.” Not waiting for a reply he walked away towards his office. Jude figured he should be used to this kind of disappointment by now. Trying to connect with people only to be let down. He had no one else to blame for getting his hopes up.

On the way he was stopped and wished happy birthday by Kyle and about half of the devil girls. He was thankful that at least some of the people around him remembered. 

Reaching his office Jude was stopped by Lionel who hugged him. “Happy birthday to about the only person around here I even like anymore.”

“Thank you Lionel,” Jude grinned. 

“Now,” Lionel gave him a serious look. “You are way too young to look this bummed out on your birthday. What’s wrong?”

“It’s silly,” Jude unlocked the door. “But I think Zero forgot.”

Lionel just gave him a sympathetic look as she followed him in. “Say the word and I’ll kick his ass.”

“Hopefully it won’t come to that,” Jude joked but stopped when he saw a box sitting on his desk. It had a big bright ribbon tied on it and the top was covered in what looked like air holes? Confused he set his briefcase down and went in for a closer look. He stopped when the box moved. Then a smile covered Jude’s face as he ripped the ribbon off and opened the lid. “A puppy?” he was grinning as he reached into the box to pull the dog out.

Excited the puppy licked his face and Jude scratched behind its ear. A perfect little golden Labrador with a red bow around its neck. “Lionel this is amazing.”

“Don’t look at me,” she was just as surprised as Jude. 

Confused, Jude checked the box but there was no note to be found.

“I knew you’d like him,” a voice turned Jude and Lionel’s attention to the door. Zero was standing at the door frame.

“You did this?” Jude was stunned. “But I thought you-”

“Forgot?” Zero was sporting his mastermind grin. “It’s a lot easier to surprise you for your birthday if you think I forgot the whole thing.”

“You two are just too friggin' adorable,” Lionel huffed. “I’m going to go before you start spewing up rainbows.”

Blocking the doorway, Zero cut off Lionel’s escape. “You can’t go just yet I need you to take the puppy home with you for the weekend.”

“You’re giving my puppy away to Lionel already?” Jude held the dog close to him.

“Temporarily,” Zero explained. “We can’t exactly take him on the jet now can we.”

Jude wasn’t sure he’d heard the other man properly. “The jet?”

“I’m taking you to Vegas for the weekend,” Zero beamed. “It’s your birthday Jude and what birthday wouldn’t be complete without a dirty weekend in Vegas with yours truly?”

“But I just got to work,” Jude’s brain was still trying to play catch up with what was actually happening. He hadn't even begun to think about when Zero had actually planned all this and exactly how and when he got into Jude's locked office to put the puppy in there.

“Jude give me the dog and get out of here,” Lionel took the puppy from him. “Enjoy your birthday.”

In no time the two men were at the airport boarding their private jet. Zero had already packed a bag for Jude as part of his planning.

The clinked their champagne glasses together whilst waiting for take-off. “You are the most amazing boyfriend ever Gideon. I can’t believe you did all this for me.”

“Are you kidding? I’d do anything for you,” Zero admitted before leaning in and kissing the other man. “Happy birthday Jude,” he whispered as they pulled apart. “Now let’s talk about dog names.”


End file.
